Practical modeling and rendering of real-time directional acoustic effects (e.g., sound, audio) for video games and/or virtual reality applications can be prohibitively complex. Conventional methods constrained by reasonable computational budgets have been unable to render authentic, convincing sound with true-to-life directionality of initial sounds and/or multiply-scattered sound reflections, particularly in cases with occluders (e.g., sound obstructions). Room acoustic modeling (e.g., concert hall acoustics) does not account for free movement of either sound sources or listeners. Further, sound-to-listener line of sight is usually unobstructed in such applications. Conventional real-time path tracing methods demand enormous sampling to produce smooth results, greatly exceeding reasonable computational budgets. Other methods are limited to oversimplified scenes with few occlusions, such as an outdoor space that contains only 10-20 explicitly separated objects (e.g., building facades, boulders). Some methods have attempted to account for sound directionality with moving sound sources and/or listeners, but are unable to also account for scene acoustics while working within a reasonable computational budget. Still other methods neglect sound directionality entirely. In contrast, the parametric directional propagation concepts described herein can generate convincing audio for complex video gaming and/or virtual reality scenarios while meeting a reasonable computational budget.